


"You're my...-"

by ShadowPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Family, Feels, Season 5 Spoiler, galra - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, kangst, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaladin/pseuds/ShadowPaladin
Summary: SPOILER FOR SEASON 5! Don't read if you haven't watched it!---------------“I said, I don’t want to hear it! You can’t just suddenly pop up after all this years and expect that everything is alright now! I’ve been in space for a long time now, I’m sure you have heard from Voltron at some point. And it didn’t come to your mind to just seek me out? To just let me know ‘Oh hey, by the way, I’m your mother, I’m alive and I’m doing missions for the Galra in this secret Organisation’?”---------------Keith met his mother for the first time in forever. There are many things to discuss.





	"You're my...-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> This is my first little piece on here! I haven't written any fanfic-like stuff for literally YEARS! So please excuse my bad writing >-<  
> Also, english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> After watching Season 5 I just HAD to write something for this certain scene! So, enjoy :3 Maybe I'll continue this at some point, if enough people want me to!

„You’re my...- _mother_?“

Flabbergasted, Keith‘s eyes widened. This Galra right in front of him, the Galra Kolivan said to work together with during this mission...Krulia...she was his mother?

The moment he found out he was half Galra, sure he wondered what has happened to her, but never did he thought he’d actually would find her. By pure coincidence. Or...did he know? Did Kolivan send him alone on this mission on purpose? He DID say that Keith was the only one who could do it. So….

The black haired boy frowned. In the back of his mind he heard that the gal....his mom was talking to him, but he was too deep in his thoughts to really notice.

What did all this mean? What would this mean for the future? Would they just return to the blade and act like nothing happened? Was he supposed to act like they’ve known each other since forever? No, he couldn’t do that. This Galra might be his mother, but that doesn’t meant that he had to act like everything was okay now. Quiznak, he didn’t even know her! There was no way he’d trust her so fast.

“... and I just had to go back, I didn’t have any...Keith? Are you even listening to me?” The former Paladin finally snapped out of his thoughts. Krulia had her arms crossed in front of her chest and looked at him with a grim expression.

“I’m trying to explain you why I couldn’t be there for you and you’re just ignoring me? That’s…”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“..really…What?”

“I said, I don’t want to hear it! You can’t just suddenly pop up after all this years and expect that everything is alright now! I’ve been in space for a long time now, I’m sure you have heard from Voltron at _some_  point. And it didn’t come to your mind to just seek me out? To just let me know ‘Oh hey, by the way, I’m your mother, I’m alive and I’m doing missions for the Galra in this secret Organisation’?”

A sigh escaped Krolia’s lips.

“Do you really think I didn’t want to? Didn’t Kolivan tell you not to get yourself lead by emotions when you’re on a mission? It’s not like I had a choice! I HAD to take this mission! I wish I could have just stayed with your father for a while longer, but there was no way I could. It would have put you both in great danger!”

Keith ran a hand through his hair, looking for the right words. He knew that she was right. But there was no way he would admit that to her. Biting his lip, he tried to focus not accidentally flying the shuttle into a bypassing meteorite. The heavy silence felt like it lasted for dobashes, even if it was just a few ticks.

“ He did. But don’t you think there are more important things then a mission? Sometimes family _is_  more important! The Galra destroyed so much, brought misery and pain for others! They don’t care about anyone else but themselves! I am **_not_**  like them. I get it that you did it to protect us, but couldn’t you at least have send a message once in a while? Just so that I didn’t feel like literally _everyone_  left me alone?”

“Oh right, I heard of the stunt you just pulled. But if I would have left the ship, they would have me killed in an instant, called out a traitor. I had their trust, I had a important mission from the Blade. I couldn’t just leave! If I would have send any kind of messages, that would have been suspicious. Also, planet earth is so far away, I wasn’t sure if messages would arrive anyways.”

She...maybe she was right. His family was important to Keith. He even was willing to sacrifice his own life to help them win a battle, which almost succeeded, if Lotor hadn’t destroyed the barrier first. What would they have thought of him if he really had died? Would the team be angry at him? Would they blame him for what he did?

...Would they even missed him? After that attempt, they didn’t even mention it to him. Sure, he hasn’t exactly been with the team since then, but...if they really cared, wouldn’t they have contacted him in some kind of way?

A hand on his shoulder let Keith flinch. “You’re thinking too much.” his mother said, a light smile on her lips. She seemed a bit more relaxed.

“Let’s get back to the Blade’s Headquarters and talk there. I can see that you’re somewhere else with your thoughts right now. Just sit down in the back and clear your mind, I’ll fly.”

Not really feeling like argumenting with her about this matter, Keith stood up from the pilot seat and walked to the back of the small shuttle. He sat down, his back leaning against the wall. With a deep breath he closed his eyes.

The quiet sound of the ship‘s blasters was the only thing, that disturbed the almost peaceful silence. It would take a few dobashes until they would finally arrived at the base again. Kolivan was probably expecting them already. Keith would be surprised if he didn’t already know what was going on. Maybe his…mother…has already contacted them while they were escaping?

Thoughts still spinning around like they got thrown inside of a wormhole, eyelids getting heavy by the tick, the sounds around him got quieter.  
The boy wondered, what team Voltron would do in his situation now…what Shiro would do…He really wanted them to get to know his mom. After getting to know Krulia better first, of course.

Closing his eyes, the half-Galra slowly started to drift away to sleep.


End file.
